You learn something
by kellihillaire
Summary: Post season 2. Veronica runs into someone and learns something unexpected


Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters only my story. No intention of infringing on copyrights. Lyrics belong to George Michael.

A/N: what if Veronica saw a whole new side of Weevil. Postseason 2.

Ugh… I just have to get away from Neptune for a while, Veronica thought to herself as she finished up filing the weeks finished cases at Mars Investigations. Just hop in the Lebaron and drive and escape if only for a little while.

As she drives with her windows rolled down, the wind twirling whisks of her blond hair about, she thinks about everything that has happened. Her dad's near miss with death, Cassidy jumping, Aaron Echolls ls trial. The list goes on and on.

She pulls in at a small dive off the highway thinking she might be far enough away to avoid thinking about it all. After checking the batteries in her taser and that she had her mace she locked the lebaron and approached the door to the joint. As the door opens she hears the cacophonous thrum of people inside.oh boy this should be interesting. She weaves her way to the bar and orders some non alcoholic fruity concoction just for the hell of it. As she sips it and scans the room she is delighted at the peach flavor that dazzles her tastebuds. There was quite a mix of people and she realizes she's there on karaoke night.

Some of the performances were not too bad, some less than recognizable. She didn't pay attention to them all as she enjoyed drink after drink. Then some song from way back gets chosen. The sound of it draws her curiosity after all the more modern music choices. Once the person starts singing she realizes they sound very familiar and such a surprise.

Well I guess it would be nice

If I could touch your body

I know not everybody

Has got a body like you, uhh

But I've got to think twice

Before I give my heart away

I know all the games you play

Because I play them too

Her eyes widen in shock at who she sees up at the mic in his dark jeans and deep blue button down.

Oh but I

Need some time off from that emotion

Time to pick my heart up off the floor

Oh when that loves come down

Without devotion

Well it takes a strong man, baby

But I'm showing you the door

Suddenly those deep dark coffee eyes meet hers and that smirk he sends her way makes her heart race.

Baby I know you're asking me to stay

Say please, please, please don't go away

You say I'm giving you the blues

Maybe

You mean every word you say

Can't help but think of yesterday

And another who tied me down to lover boy rules

Before this river

Becomes an ocean

Before you throw my heart back on the floor

Oh baby I reconsider

My foolish notion

Well I need someone to hold me

But I wait for something more

As she listens she realizes that the whole truth of how he feels in in the song he chose. He wanted her to know how he felt even though she never gave him the chance to come out with it before. He wanted a chance and nothing short of a real relationship would do. As he finished the song and stepped off the stage, she weaseled her way through the applauding crowd toward him. He was trying in a slow manner to head out the door shrugging into his leather jacket when she caught up to him. "Eli…" his name slid off her lips with a breathless sigh. Her hand reaching for his arm. He half turns and motions outside where they could talk.

The cool evening surrounded them in near silence as they exited the bar. "I didn't know you liked to sing" she murmured at him. "There is a lot You don't know Chica," he retorts with a wry smile. Thinking of all the times he has come here to enjoy karaoke with no one witnessing him from home. "Besides what would people say if they knew a former PCHer like me liked music like that" he asks as he nods back toward the bar.

"With a voice like yours and your reputation I don't see it hurting your street cred." She assures him as she steps close. He scoffs and looks at her incredulously. "Is that so V.? You think singing pop songs from when we were kids wouldn't hurt my rep?"

" Not when you sing like you just did. Half the bar wanted you to be singing to just them…" she trails off as she stares at his luscious full lips.

He cocks an eyebrow at her looking amused at her statement, wondering if she was part of that half. He hoped so, otherwise he just made a fool out of himself for nothing. He had followed her out here when he saw her driving through town. His need to tell her his feelings out weighing his pride. He knew it had only been a couple weeks since the incident on the roof of the grande but he knew it was now or never. He had waited since that fateful lunch when he threw sexual innuendos and made a deal about the snitch she set free. At the time he didn't know what had transpired to turn her from butterflies and unicorns and sweet as sugar, to the feisty fiery taser toting bad ass that called him on his shit. They sparred and danced around this tension. Smoldering glances and pushing the lines of publicly decent teasing filled their days. And the favors, ah yes the infamous favors, neither keeping score but always there for each other. No matter if it was just asking a couple questions, stealing something, or even picking each other up from bad situations. He tires of watching her be in a yo yo relationship with that Echolls kid, watching him shower her in affection and treating her "sweetly" only to turn into the worst jack ass as soon as he was confident she was his again. Each time she gets hurt more. Weevil wanted to step in and break that bond for her safety both physically and emotionally.

She sighed and blushed when she realized she was ogling him. Spurred on by having had an alcoholic version of tonight's beverage of choice she cleared her throat, " You know Eli I was thinking over the last few years with everything that's happened, there has only ever been two constant people in my life." She pauses and meets his questioning gaze. His eyes full of curiosity and something she recognized but never could hope for from him. "My dad, and you." She says as she moves close to him feeling the heat radiating from him and wanting him to close the distance.

Hearing her confession his eyes widened slightly before softening at the knowledge that she saw him not just as someone she did favors for or that got her out of trouble, but as someone she could count on.

She noticed how cheesy it sounded so she grins and quips " So Eli, of all the joints in all the world what brings you here?" The mischievous twinkle in her eyes let's him know she is teasing but truly wants to know.

Instead of speaking he just reaches over and caresses her cheek with his calloused fingers ever so gently before dipping his head close and brushing his lips across hers as soft as a whisper. The sheer juxtaposition of his actions versus what she thought she expected made her gasp. He took that as an invitation and closed the space between their bodies, holding her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. His tongue playing across her lips delving in to tease her. Her hands gripped his shirt as she gave in and enjoyed the electric hum his kiss caused to run through her. They kissed till their chests both burned from lack of oxygen. Pulling back with ragged breath, hearts thundering in their chests. Deep blue eyes filled with desire meeting smoldering dark brown. Neither able to speak but communicating with complete understanding. This was no fluke. They had been circling this for a long time just too scared to make that move.

Much to her delight and surprise it didn't feel wrong or bad to be here with him in his embrace. He wasn't like her exes and that was a good thing. He made her feel safe and always had. But he wasn't boring or overtly violent toward her either. She knew he had her back when push came to shove, and their verbal sparring proved they could keep things interesting.

Once she could breathe semi normal she looked at him impishly, "So is your offer to ride that' Legendary hog' still on the table?" Remembering that day they interacted at lunch after she cut down Wallace from the flagpole. He chuckled and leered at her "You know it is baby." A smug devilish grin spread across his face. "You really want to?" He asks softly not wanting the witty repartee to end but curious if this was real and not just one of his fantasies again. He knew her past and didn't want to push too hard given that some of it was resolved so few weeks ago. But it was no secret that he truly wanted her.

Thinking on it as a real offer and not just their empty(or not so empty) flirting she licks her lips and looks up into his deep eyes. "Well now I have all the time in the world Vato. But I don't just sample and run if you get my meaning." She answers.

He knows what this means. It means they are both all in or never. "Well chica I don't do the hiding in the shadows or secret rendezvous. It's not my style." He searches her face as he lays it out there all on the line hoping she agrees, thinking of not wanting a repeat of how Lilly treated him. "Don't worry Eli… I'm not like she was with you. I'm proud to have you at my side in front of god and everyone." Her eyes held such a heavy seriousness as she assuaged his doubts. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You really mean it V.?" Asking just be sure knowing that an ex biker gang leader and the school's p.i. we're an odd pair. She nods knowing that this was the defining moment and turning point in their lives.

A breeze blew through the parking lot making her shiver."Well Papi? Wanna blow this popsicle stand and go somewhere a bit more cozy? I know a place where we can be alone… it's vacant of other company for a while. " she smiles and fights not to giggle at his surprise at what she called him. He growled and kissed her softly. "So no third degree from the sheriff ? He hunting another bail jumper?"

"Yep so it'll just be you and me at least till Monday… if you want."

"Aye querida I do"

Once they decided to return to Neptune they moved to their respective vehicles and made their trek back. His green Impala following her Lebaron on the road, Both a bit antsy to reach their destination. Their minds both swirling with fantasies and wondering how close they might be to the truth. Reaching her apartment complex he parked next to her and followed her up the stairs to her door.

The closer they got to reaching their destination the more nervous he became. "Uh V? What if the neighbors…" he drops his sentence and rubs the back of his neck, face showing his apprehension at the thought of it getting back to her dad he was there.

"Then we need to get inside quickly, don't we?" She grins as she turns the lock and opens the door. "Welcome to casa de Mars." She steps aside to let him inside and closes the door behind them.

As soon as he hears her get the lock secure once more he presses her back against the door one arm snaking around her the other hand diving into her fine blond hair. His speed makes her gasp, her fingers grasping at his shirt. He leans in close lips barely a breath away his voice husky and nearly a growl as he asks"Still sure you want this V.?" "I've wanted this a lot longer than I let on, just too naive to know it, I want you Eli." She licks his bottom lip and presses her body flush against his.

With a satisfied moan he kisses her starting soft and teasing. Soft probing and quick nibbles. Her hands travel up to his shoulders holding him close. Giving in to her desire for him she rocks her hips feeling him harden against her abdomen.

They pull back for breath and he groans in Spanish but she doesn't quite catch it. His hands gripping her hips snug against him. "Keep moving like that Querida and this will be too quick." Her answer was to pout and nip at his bottom lip. "Stay at the front door or find a more comfortable place?" She inquired with a breathy whisper.

"What do you have in mind?" He smirks. "Well there is the couch, or my bed, depending on what you think would be best." Trusting his judgment and letting him steer the first time between them. She didn't want him to know she was nervous and inexperienced though he knew that already.

"Well with what I have in mind you may not walk right, so bed it is." He gives her a look that sends heat right to her core. "Oh really Eli? Well then, door at the end of the hall." she hugs his shoulders tight and hops up wrapping her legs around his waist.his hold shifts from her hips to her ass cradling her against him as he follows her directions. "Alright baby" he finds his way to her room kissing her jaw and neck. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she gasps and writhes against him. He decides to give her the top position and sits on the bed, only to yelp in surprise as they rock to and fro. She giggles looking a bit embarrassed "I forgot to mention I have a waterbed didn't I?" His response is a snort and a look that said no you think. Once the bed settled she leaned in kissed his jaw slowly making her way toward his lips, his hands still tight on her hips.

Their lips met with sensual soft slow enjoyment. One hand slid up her side caressing her rib cage, fingers splayed wide, his thumb just grazing the underside of her breast through her tight red top and camisole beneath. With a gasp her back arches and she pouts ever so slightly with the loss of his kiss. Mirroring what he had just done, both thumbs just teasing her sensitive flesh. His eyes burning with desire and masculine satisfaction at the sight of her arching against him, her nipples pebbled and straining against the fabric still in place.

Her head thrown back with sensational overload at just his touch. Her legs tight around him and her hands roaming his shoulders, tugging at his jacket. He leaned in skimming his lips across her collarbone reveling in the noises of pleasure coming from her. Shrugging the jacket loose from his shoulders, he tried not to jostle her or himself too much given the beds tendency to ebb and flow. Slowly and methodically they kissed and caressed everywhere they could reach. Clothing shifting and eventually being abandoned. Shirts unbuttoned recklessly and thrown out of reach. Belts slithered from loops and flew across the room. Jeans peeled off and struggled with, curses at each snag but yet still building their desire. In the flurry of disrobing each other they gave up being on the bed opting for the stable surface of the carpeted floor.

Weevil paused to look at Veronica, a gaze filled with desire but questioned her as well. "Are you sure Querida? This is your last chance to throw me out, cause if we continue I'm not gonna walk away." Seeing that he cares so deeply for her and her mental/physical/emotional safety just made the pounding of her heart more intense. "I'm sure Eli." Straight simple and to the point. No frills no lies no sugarcoated words. For once he appreciated her straightforward ways. A look of relief ran across his features before he once again had smoldering passion encompass him. Veronica could have sworn the room changed temperature drastically. The need to be near him, enveloped in his embrace just drove her libido higher. Weevil kissed her softly, running his hands over her sides.

His mind raced through all the times he had dreamed of her and this exact circumstance. None came close but he didn't want her to be shortchanged on having him. His needs curbed a bit as he began kissing his way down her neck nibbling just hard enough to maker her gasp. His hands lifted her slightly giving him better access to her collarbone to kiss and the clasp of her bra. She barely registered its removal before one of her pert pink nipples was flicked and teased by his tongue, lips and teeth. His fingers pinching rolling and tugging the other. Moans of pleasure spurred him on. He switched his ministrations so each of her porcelain globes was treated in kind. Moving back up her body so he could kiss her, his hands sliding down to her hips. His fingers tracing the edges of her lacy barely there panties.

Her lips meeting his with a hunger she never knew she had for someone. She shivered in anticipation of what he may do to her. Not wanting to wait any longer she lifted her hips to let him remove the last piece of clothing she had on. Understanding her movements and what she wanted (and let's face it what he wanted too) he slipped his fingers into the offending garment and slowly pulled them off of her.

He rained kissed and nibbles down her body. His hands retracing their way back up her legs. Parting her thighs for him as his lips paused just above her short golden curls.

The feeling of his hot breath made her squirm. Her hands reaching out for anything to grasp. Her fingers caught purchase on the comforter that had become rumpled on the floor.

One calloused finger slowly separated and explored her dewy folds. Teasing and searching for the spots that would make her gasp, make her moan and maybe even scream out his name. Trembling at the sensations his touch alone elicits, not even aware of it she began to beg him for more. "Oh god Eli, please…"

As his finger probed deeper, her body yearned for the pleasure his touch hinted at. He slid his finger deeper crooning it searching and teasing for the spot that could give her amazing heights of pleasure. His other hand on her belly to keep her still, he delved his tongue between her folds finding the small bundle of nerve endings he avoided before. Licking and flicking it gently as his finger started a slow rhythm.

Each stroke and lick pulled gasps and moans from her. A new and overwhelming sensation was creeping up on her. Eli could sense it. "It's okay baby, just let it happen, don't fight it". Her body tensed like a drawn bow string. The edge of oblivion just out of reach. Loving the view he had of her body and the flavor of her across his tongue made him growl with satisfaction. "That's it querida come for me let me see you"

No sooner had she heard him, the world splintered and shattered into millions of pieces the only thing anchoring her to reality was his hands and mouth. Her wet walls tight and spasming around his finger, a gush of wetness sprang free. He stilled his movements enjoying the sight of her pleasure, feeling it overtake her, hearing her cries of ecstasy. Once the waves of pleasure subsided she became aware of Eli murmuring in Spanish and kissing his way back up her body. Their mouths met again the taste of her still on his lips.

In the whirlwind of sensations she was not aware of the crinkling of foil or the loss of his boxers. The feeling of him pressed against her prepared to sheath himself within her tight wet opening barely gave her a moment's pause. She wrapped her arms around him, fingers and nails digging in and tracing the edges of his muscles. He looked into the deep pools of aquamarine searching for the answer to his silent question. In answer her hips rocked against him giving the only consent either needed to continue. One strong thrust and he was buried deep, each of them groaning with pleasure. Savoring the moment he kept still as she adjusted and pulsed as if to pull him deeper. The world narrowed down to their breathing and each place they touched. No worries or cares except, moans and slipping of skin. Firm calloused fingers holding creamy smooth hips. Small feminine fingers clutching muscled dark brown shoulders. Slow rhythmic thrusts pushing each toward oblivion. Experience lends him the knowledge to change their angle slightly until he hears her moan and shiver with each thrust. Wanting her to go over that precipice once more before he joined her. His movements become more controlled and deliberate. The more she trembled and tensed, he talked in Spanish telling her sweet nothings. Slipping a hand between them his thumb deftly circling her clit urging her to let go and climax for him. His control slipping, his movements becoming erratic but no less passionate.

"Eli… so close.." she manages between gasps. "Please, together" her gaze locked with his 'neath hooded lids. Nodding in agreement, he leaned down capturing a nipple with his lips his hips and thumb not slowing. At the last second he bit her nipple just shy of too hard. Her body arched and bucked with pleasure, spasming and squeezing. Screams of pleasure filling the air. Her orgasm set off his own his hips jerking sporadically as he came seconds after her. The world a burst of light and physical pleasure.

Moments passed before the world broadened from their heavy breathing. They each lay sprawled and entangled on the floor. Exhausted but too content to move. At some point one of them pulled the comforter over them so they wouldn't catch a chill. Before she drifted off she murmured "cause you gotta have faith". He smiled and snuggled close before following her into sleep.


End file.
